you are double, perfect and pervert
by pannyWu
Summary: kisah byun baekhyun exo yang beruntung mendapat kekasih sesempurna chanyeol dan kemalangannya mendapat kekasih semesum chanyeol, yah walaupun ia menikmati kemesuman kekasihnya. ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

You are double, Perfect and Pervert

Summary : kisah byun baekhyun exo yang beruntung memiliki pasangan hidup sesempurna chanyeol dan kemalangannya memiliki pasangan hidup semesum chanyeol. This is Yaoi

Main cast :

-Park Chanyeol (EXO)

-Byun baekhyun (EXO)

Support cast :

-other exo member

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Exo siapa yang tak kenal mereka ? boyband asuhan SMe ini sangat disukai para remaja baik yang tua maupun yang muda mereka pasti mengenal siapa itu exo.

"sehun ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya seorang namja manis nan mungil ia salah satu member Exo, Byun Baekhyun. Ia berjalan menghampiri sehun.

"ohh aku hanya sedang menonton Tv hyung." Kata sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari arah Tv. Baekhyun tak menjawab ia malah berjalan lagi menuju dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air putih.

"baekkie, ada apa dengan penampilan mu ? apakah chanyeol begitu bersemangat ?" tanya chen saat melihat penampilan baekhyun yang berantakan. Tentu saja baju yang sangat kucel, rambut yang awut-awutan dan jangan lupa, bibir pink nya yang sedikit membengkak.

"yak jangan bicara seperti itu, aku malu." Teriak baekhyun sambil berlari kearah kamarnya dan chanyeol, ya tentu saja, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun msuk kekamarnya dan langsung merebahkan badannya dikasur. Chanyeol terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memakai handuk yang menutupi daerah privatnya, dan memamerkan lengan berototnya yang seksi dan juga ABS nya yang ah sangat keren.

"ada apa dengan mu sayang ?" tanya chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah lemari untuk berganti pakaian. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibir pinknya.

"chen menggodaku lagi channie" kata baekhyun masih dalam mode merajuknya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kasur ia ikut berbaring bersama baekhyun.

"sudahlah sayang, kau terlihat lebih manis saat merajuk, kau ingin kita melanjutkan yang tadi ?" kata chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun segera merubah ekspresinya ia tidak ingin bokongnya kenapa-kenapa oke.

"besok kita ada jadwal yeol, kau ingin aku jatuh ditengah panggung karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit dibokongku ha ?" sentak baekhyun pada chanyeol. Baekhyun segera memyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang chanyeol. Dia malu ternyata. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi baekhyun yang malu. Baekhyunnya itu sangan unik, ia bisa galak dan malu malu kucing.

"baek ayo keluar, hari ini tao akan berkunjung." Ajak chanyeol sambil menoel-noel pipi gembul baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"benarkah ?" tanya baekhyun antusias.

"tentu saja sayang, suho hyung yang mengatakannya." Jawab chanyeol. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar disusul baekhyun dibelakangnya. Diruang tengah terlihat semua member yang sudah berkumpul. Kai yang asik bersender di bahu kyungsoo, suho dan lay yang terlibat percakapan sehun yang asik dengan hp nya dan chenmin yang asik bergurau.

"yeollie bisakah kita ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan ?" tanya dan mohon baekhyun pada chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum ia mengangguk.

"ambil jaket mu sayang." Suruh chanyeol pada baekhyun. Baekhyun bergegas mengambil jaketnya.

"hyungdeul aku pergi keluar dengan bakehyun ya, mau membeli camilan." Pamit chanyeol setelah melihat baekhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"belikan untukku juga hyung." Kata simaknae kita, sehun.

"baiklah kami pamit dulu" kata chanyeol dan berjalan keluar dorm mereka. Baekhyun dan chanyeol menuju basement dimana mobil-mobil mereka terparkir. Baekhyun merasa bersyukur punya kekasih sebaik dan setampan chanyeol. Saat di lif mereka bertemu sunbaek mereka, seohyun SNSD.

"annyeong chanyeol ah, kau makin sexy dan tampan." Sapa seohyun hanya kepada chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat seksi dan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan. Chanyeol segera melirik kearah baekhyun melihat wajah baekhyun yang kusut chanyeol langsung menjawab.

"hai sunbae, kau tak menyapa kekasihku juga ?" kata chanyeol sambil menarik baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Seohyun terlihat berdecih.

"oh ya aku tak lihat, hai baek." Kata seohyun dengan nada yang sangat malas. Bukan rahasia umum kalau seohyun menyukai chanyeol dan bukan rahasia umum pula bahwa chanyeol dalah kekasih baekhyun, yeah Chanbaek is real. Sebenarnya baekhyun merasa sangat kesal disitu mrlihst deohyun yang mendempel-dempel kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadari kekesalan baekhyun ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari seohyun.

"aku suka kau semburu sayang, jangan kabur nanti malam ya syang." Goda chanyeol pada baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun memerah mendengar godaan chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di basement tanpa mengucapkan apapun chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan seohyun. Seohyun sedikit geram.

'lihat saja ku balas kau byun. Sampai kau menangis darah.' Batin seohyun dalam hati dan menuju kemobilnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera kesupermarket. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua mungkin saja baekhyun masih memikirkan seohyun yang mendekati chjanyeol ?

"baek kita sudah sampai ayo turun" ajak chanyeol sambil melepaskan sealtbelt baekhyun. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan lekat baekhyunpun menatap chanyeol dengan lekat, entah siapa yang memulai kini bibir mereka berdua menempel. Chanyeol mencium baekhyun dengan lembut lalu dengan perlahan melumat bibir bawah baekhyun, baekhyun msih diam tak menolak maupun membalas. Chanyeol semakin gencar mencium bibir baekhyun, ia mengigit bibir baekhyun

"arghh" desah baekhyun, chanyeol menggunkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan lidah nya kemulut baekhyun, lidah mereka berdua pun berperang. Tangan chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia meraba-raba dada baekhyun lal dengan berlahan menyingkapkan kaos yang baekhyun pakai. Tangannya memainkan tonjolan mungil di dada baelhyun.

"ahh yeollie emhh" desah baekhyun saat tangan chanyeol memainkan putingnya. Chanyeol beralih ke leher jenjang baekhyun yang putih dan mulus. Ia mennegcup, menjilat dan mengigiti leher baekhyun.

"yeolhh jangann buathhh ahhh kissemmhhmarkhh" kata baekhyun pada chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya ia tetap asik membuat kissmark di leher baeekhyun.

"baekhh aku tak tahan." Kata chanyeol tergesa gesa. Ia langsung pindah diatas baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung melepas celana baekhyun sampai junior baekhyun yang tegang terlihat.

"ahh lucuunya byun junior." Goda chanyeol sambil memainkan junior baekhyun. Bibirnya kini beralih menciumi puting baekhyun.

"ahhh channn berheni menggodahh kuhh uhhh ahhh" desah baekhyun terdengar sangat seksi di telinga chanyeol. Kini tangan chanyeol beralih ke lubang baekhyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut. Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus.

"ahh chann ssaakithh" rintih baekhyun pada chanyeol, tangannya tak sengaja melukai tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol tak memperdulikan tangannya yang terluka. Ia memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam lubang baekhyun. Ia menambah lagi jarinya. Dan memaju mundurkannya.

"ahh yeoll disituhh" pekik baekhyun nikmatt.

"disitu rupanya" kata chanyeol sambil menyeringai ia semakin keras memaju-mundurkan jarinya.

"channhh akuhh inginnhhh" desah baekhyun saat merasakan dirinya akn segera keluar. Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang baekhyun.

"kenapa dile-akhh" pekik baekhyun kaget dan juga sakit saat chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukan junior supernya kelubang bekhyun.

"ini akan nikamt sayanghh, mari selesaikan dengan cepat, dan kita berbelanja." Ucap chanyeol sedikit mendesah saat junior supernya dijepit oleh hole sempit baekhyun. Chanyeol terus memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Ia terus mengenjot baelhyun dengan cepat.

"ahhh emhh ouhh yeoll nikmathh" desah baekkhyun membuat chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai lubang bakehyun.

"ouhh disitu channnhh" pekik baekhyun saat chanyeol menyentuh titik nimatnya. Chanyeol terus mengenjot lubang bekhyun dengan brutal.

Plopp plopp plopp terdengar suara dari gesekan kulkit mereka

"yeolhhh aku ingin ahhh keluarhhh" desah baekhyun sambil memainkan juniornya sendiri. Chanyeol yang mendengarpun berkata

"ayohh bekhh bersamaahh" desah chanyeol menjawab baekhyun. Setelah eberapa kali hentakan akhirnyaa

"yeolieehhh"

"baekkiehhhh"

Crotttt

Mereka berdua mencapai pucak mereka. Dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya secara perlahan.

"ahh" baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba chanyeol mencabut juniornya. Chanyeol kembali ketempat duduknya dan membenahi baju celana dan penampilannya. Begitu pula baekhyun dengan sedikit tertatih ia membenarkan penampilannya.

"mau ku bantu baek?" tawar chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun kesusuhan menggunakan celannya.

"tak perlu chann, ayo kita belanja." Jawab baekhyun dan membuka pintu mobil mereka, chanyeol pun menyusul. Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit mengkangkang bopkongnya terasa sangat sakit. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun seperti itu merasa iba.

"baek biar kubantu, aku tau itu pasti sakit." Kata chanyeol sambil menuntun baekhyun ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan.

.

.

"meeka kemana sih ? katanya membeli cemilan tapi menapa lama sekali ?" gerutu kai

"santai saja kai ah mereka mungkin dalam perjalanan " kata suho bijak.

"entah hyung aku tak yakin."keluh kai seadanya

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo semua, aku bawa ff Chanbaek nih. Itu sebenarnya belum mau kasih NC-an mami papi. Tapi karena nulis ffnya sambil chat digrup dan digrup bahas ttg desahan eh tiba-tiba jadi NC-an.

Semoga readers semua menikmati yaaa

Dont forget to review. Klo reviewnya banyak updatenya cepet. Makasihh

Maafkan jika banyak typonya ini ngetik super kilat.

maaf juga disini seohyun eonnie jadi jahat hehe


	2. Chapter 2

You are double, Perfect and Pervert

Summary : kisah byun baekhyun exo yang beruntung memiliki pasangan hidup sesempurna chanyeol dan kemalangannya memiliki pasangan hidup semesum chanyeol. This is Yaoi

Main cast :

-Park Chanyeol (EXO)

-Byun baekhyun (EXO)

Support cast :

-other exo member

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

"kami pulang" teriak baekhyun sesampainya ia di dorm. Kyungsoo menyambutnya ia mengambil belanjaan yang baekhyun beli kyungsoo sedikit aneh dengan cara jalan baekhyun.

"apa kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut apa cara jalannya benar-benar aneh ?

"ya kurasa begitu kyunggie" jawab baekhyun enteng. Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu jalan keruang tamu terlihat semua member sudah berkumpul plus tao yang sudah hadir disitu. Yang lainpun menatap baekhyun dengan cara yang sama. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"kalian kenapa menatapku begitu ?" tanya baekhyun bingung. Yang lain diam, kai memeilih angkat suara

"kau lama karena tadi kau bercinta dengan chanyeol hyung dulu ya ?" yang lain pun mentap baekhyun menunggu jawaban baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat gugup. Chanyeol yang tau bahwa kekasihnya malu langsung saja memukul kepala kai.

"yak jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu. Itu privasi kai-ah" ucap chanyeol lalu menarik baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"sudah-sudah sekarang tao disini kenapa malah membahas masalah bercinta ?" lerai suho. Yang lain mengangguk setuju semuanya larut dalam percakapan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu, tao sudah pulan beberapa jam yang lalu. Disana ada sehun, kai, kyungsoo. Chen, xiumin, dan juga suho jika bertanya baekhyun dimana ia sedang mandi.

"hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul, besok baekhyun ulang tahun bagaimana jika besok kita mengerjainya ? suruh saja ia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai, atau yang lainnya, bagaimana?" ucap chanyeol pada semua anggota, chanyeol menunggu jawab para anggota.

"aku setuju dengan mu chan" kata suho sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "emmm bukannya besok ada acara ulang tahun baekhyun ?" kata chen meningatkan.

"ah benar juga, lalu bagaimana ?" tanya sehun pada chanyeol, ia sangat suka untuk mengerjai baekhyun.

"aku tidak akan datang besok, aku akan bilang pada baekhyun jika aku ada jadwal dengan seohyun nuna mungkin ? kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Usul chanyeol lagi, dan disetujui oleh semua member.

"apa yang aku lewatkan disini ?" tanya baekhyun langsung duduk disebelah xiumin. Xiumin menatap baekhyuun lalu tersenyum

"tidak ada yang kau lewatkan baekkie" xiumin menjawab dengan ringan. Mereka kembali mengobrol santai. Sangat menikmati waktu luang bersama.

.

.

.

'selamat ulang tahun baekhyun, apakah aku yang pertama?'- chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum saat chanyeol mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya padahal ia dan chanyeol dalam satu ranjang, tentu saja chanyeol yang pertama, bahkan chanyeol juga yang pertama untuk baekhyun dalam hal 'itu', ia segera membalas

'gomawo kkk kamu yang pertama'-baekhyun

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat balasan baekhyun. Ia menaruh handphonenya kembali.

"selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun tak lupa mengecup dahi baekhyun sebagai wujud cintanya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"terimakasih yeollie" ucap baekhyun yang masih dalam pelukan chanyeol

"maaf aku tidak bisa datang diacara ulang tahun mu nanti, aku harus menemui seohyun nuna." Kata chanyeol memulai sandiwaranya. Tentu saja, ia mana mau bertemu dengan nuna genit yang satu itu.

"ckkk kenapa harus dengan nuna yang satu itu ? terserah kau yeol." Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan chanyeol dan tidur memungungi chanyeol. Melihat itu chanyeol tersenyum dia berhasil untuk mengerjai baekhyun, ia pun menyusul baekhyun untuk tidur.

Paginya mereka kembali melakukan rutinitas mereka sebagai seorang bintang. Baekhyun merasa ini tidak special karena semuanya terlihat biasa saja, bahkan chanyeol sudah tidak ada di dorm saat ia terbangun, bahan chanyeol tidak meninggalkan pesan padanya.

"baekhyun ah segera bersiap ke acara ulang tahunmu" teriak manager dari ruang tengah. Baekhyun bergegas untuk bersiap ia bingung apa yang harus ia gunakan ? akhirnya ia memilih kaos dan hoodie bergambar love. Setelah merasa siap baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui manager hyung.

"aku sudah siap hyung mari kita berangkat." Mereka berdua segera berangkat. Sesampainya ditempat sudah banyak fans yang menunggunya, ia tersenyum tapi pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kekasih besarnya. Ia tetap mengisi acara dengan normal baekhyun tidak menunjukan raut kekecewaan dan kekhawatirannya pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo, sehun dan xiumin menghadiri acara tersebut baekhyun merasa senang dengan itu walaupun ia berharap chanyeol juga datang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan member lain sedang menyiapkan dorm menunggu kedatangan baekhyun.

"hyung aku sudah membeli kuenya, sesuai dengan kesukaan baekhyun, stroberi." Chanyeol melihatkan apa yang ia beli pada suho dan yang lain.

"hyung lebih baik kau siapkan kue dan lilinnya ditengah, saat kyungsoo hyung sudah mengabari jika mereka telah sampai kita matikan lampu dan nyalan lilin kuenya, kyungsoo hyung dan yang lain akan menimbulkan sedikit kebisingan agar kita tau bahwa mereka sudah didepan dorm." Kata kai menjelaskan rencana nya dengan kyungsoo

"baiklah kai, kita bersiap." Yang lain pun menyiapkan posisi dan diri mereka

.

.

"xiu hyung mengapa yang lain tidak datang ? terutama yeolli" tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat sedih dan kecewa. Kyungsoo dan sehun tersenyum kecil tapi tak terlihat oleh baekhyun.

"mereka sibuk baaekkie-ah" kata xiumin menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Baekhyun diam, ia merasa semua member melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Selama perjalanan pulang baekhyun terlihat murung.

'kai ah aku dan yang lain sudah sampai dibasement bersiaplah' kyungsoo segera mengabari kai saat ia sampai.

sedangkan yang didalam grup bersiap setelah kai meberi informasi bahwa semuanya sudah sampai.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"kenapa gelap sekali ?" tanya baekhyun. Dari arah dapur chanyeol dan yang laian segera keluar membawa kue dan menyanyikan lagu diikuti yang lain

 _saenggil chukkae hamnida saengggil chukae hamnida saranghaneun byun baekhyun saenggil chukae hamnida_.

Semua menyanyikan itu dan chen yang ada pada bagian lampu segera menyalakan semua lampu di dorm. Baekhyun terkejut ia menangis ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang lain telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol, chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk baekhyun dan memberikan kuenya pada kyungsoo, kyungsoopun dengan sigap mengambil kuenya dan menaruhnya di meja

"jangan menangis sayang, harusnya kau bahagia, ini hari ulang tahun mu."ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak-usak dan mencium rambut bakehyun. Baekhyun masih menangis di dada chanyeol.

"anii aku terlampau bahagia karena kalian mengingat ulang tahun ku, ku kira kalian melupakannya."

Yang lain tertawa melihat reaksi baekhyun.

"sudah baek, jangan menangis mari memakan kuenya" kata chen sambil menepuk pundak baekhyun. Baekhyunpun menyetujui mereka semua bekumpul menikmati kue ulangtahun baekhyun termasuk baekhyun yang masih asik besandar di dada chanyeol. Saat asik makan tiba-tiba

"yeolli apa kau beneran bertemu nuna itu ?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya

"tidak sayang, apakah kau mau melihat kado dari ku ?" jawab dan tawar chanyeo pada baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat antusias mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"tentu saja aku mau" pekik baekhyun semangat. Mendengar jawaban baekhyun chanyeol langsung menarik baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar.

"sepertinya aku butuh luhan hyung" ucap sehun dan bergegas kekamarnya untuk menelfon luhan tentu saja. Sedangkan yang lain saling bertatapan tak lupa para seme memasang seringai mereka, sedangkan suho 'yixing ah cepat kembali atau aku akan menyusul mu kechina' batin suho.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar chanyeol langsung mendorong baekhyun ke kasur.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan yeol" tanya baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dri kungkungan chanyeol

"tentu saja memberikan hadiaku pada mu" setelah mengucapkan itu chanyeol langsung mencium bibir baekhyun melumatnya dengan kasar berperang lidah dengan baekhyun

"ahhh yeolhhh" erang baekhyun saat tangan nakal chanyeol bermain dengan putingnya, chanyeol selalu tau dimana letak sensitiv nya. Chanyeo beralih keleher putih baekhyun ia menjilat dan mengigiti leher baekhyun meninggalkan kissmark merah keungu-unguan yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Chanyeol segera melepas semua baju baekhyun dan celananya pula.

"ahhh euhh yeolhh stophh" desah baekhyun saat tangan chanyeol memainkan juniornya. Ciuman chanyeol turun ke dada baekhyun ia mengigit kecil putin merah baekhyun dan tangannya masih memainkan junior baekhyun.

"eughhh eughh yeolliehhh" desah manja baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin bergairah, chanyeol bangkit dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ada ditubuhnya. Chanyeol kembali menindihi baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka lebar-lebar paha baekhyun dan terlihat hole merah yang berkedut untuk diamsuki. Chanyeol tak sabar chanyeol langsung memasukan junior big size nya ke hole baekhyun

'jleeb'

"arghhh" teriak baekhyun saat merasakan sakit dibagian lubangnya. Chanyeol menunggu saat abekhyun terboiasa dengan juniornya.

"maafkan aku sayang aku tak tahan" ucap chanyeol saat melihat air mata membasahi pipi baekhyun

"bergerak lah yeol" ucap baekhyun. Mendengar itu chanyeol langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mencari titik nikmat baekhyum

"ahhh yeoulhh disituhhh" erang baekhyun saat chanyeol menyentuh titik nimatnya. Chanyeol kembali menghentakan juniornyta dititik yang sama.

"yeolhh fasterhhh eunghh" pinta baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"as you wishh babeeh" ucap chanyeol dan langsung mempercepat genjotannya pada hole baekhyun. Ia terus menggerakan pingulnya

"yeolhhh akuhh hampirhh euhh sampaihh" desah baekhyun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dri juniornya

"bersama baekhhh" balas chanyeol dan mempercepat genjotannya. Setelah lima kali hentakan akhirnya

"yeoliiihhhh"

"baekhhhhh"

Mereka keluar bersama chanyeol keluar didalam lubang baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun keluar mengenai perut chanyeol dan perutnya sendiri. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Chanyeol menjabut juniornya dan beranjak ke nakas di dekat tempat tidir mereka

"hahh baek ini kado untukmu" chanyeol memberikan sebuah kotak pada baekhyun. Baekhyun membukanya sambil berbaring dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin

"aku sudah memakainya" chanyeol melihatka pada baekhyun cincin dijari manisnya. Baekhyun mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya dijari manisnya

"terima ksih yeol aku mencintaimu" ucap baekhyun memeluk chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas pelukkan baekhyun

"itu sangat pas dijari mu, sekaran ayo tidur kau psti lelah" kata chanyeol dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka. Mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan. Biarkan sang malam menaungi mereka.

TBC

Oke ini diupdate, karena kemaren ada yang minta agar dibuat pas ultahnya abekhyun jadilah seperti ini. Ini imajinasi ku aja semoga nyata ?

Jangan lupa review ya biar semakin semangat buat ngetik kelanjutannya

Terima kasih buat kak yuta udah baca ff ku, aku merasa tersajung, lopee you kakyutt


	3. Chapter 3

You are double, Perfect and Pervert

Summary : kisah byun baekhyun exo yang beruntung memiliki pasangan hidup sesempurna chanyeol dan kemalangannya memiliki pasangan hidup semesum chanyeol. This is Yaoi

Main cast :

-Park Chanyeol (EXO)

-Byun baekhyun (EXO)

Support cast :

-other exo member

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. Ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati chanyeol tersenyum sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat baekhyun yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah baekhyun, kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"selamat pagi sayang"

Ucap chanyeol lalu mempersatukan bibirnya dengan baekhyun. Hanya sebuah ciuman hangat dipagi hari. Setelahmya chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan cerahnya ia merasa begitu bersyukur memeliki chanyeol.

 _'Tuhan terima kasih telah mempercayakan chanyeol padaku'_

"pagi yeolli, kajja kita bersiap untuk jadwal kita hari ini" baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi begitu pula dengan dengan chanyeol. Ahh mungkin mereka ingin mandi bersama ?

.

.

Exo tengah mempersiapkan comeback mereka, mereka mulai sibuk dengan jadwal rekaman dan latihan dance. Mereka baru saja mendapat istirahat dari latihan dance mereka. Semua member duduk dan bersantai.

"baek, kau ingin sesuatu untuk kau makan atau ka minum ? aku akan membelikannya untukmu" chanyeol mengusap peluh yang menetes di pelipis baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu mendapat perlakuan yang sangat manis dari chanyeol.

"belikan aku susu yeol"

Setelah mendapat jawaban baekhyun, chanyeol segera bangkit dan keluar dari tempat latihan menuju cafetaria. Baekhyun menatap kepergian chanyeol dan matanya tak sengaja melihat benda berbentuk persegi itu, ya smartphone milik chanyeol. Baekhyun menggambil benda itu dan mulai sibuk memainkannya. Sehun berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang sedang asik mengutak-atik smartphone Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal pada instagram chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingat, kapan ia dengan isengnya memfollow instagram seohyun dari akun chanyeol, tapi ia tidak pernah tau bahwa kekasih raksasanya ini sudah ber-DM ria dengan sunbaenya itu. Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya dam mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bahkan tak sadar sehun sudah menghampirinya sejak tadi.

"hey hyung, ada apa dengan mu ? wajah mu sungguh sangat jelek kau tau" sehun menyenggol lengan baekhyun untuk mendapatkan perhatian baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah sehun dengan wajag yang masih sebal.

"kau tau, hyung mu sedang kesal. Jangan ganggu aku" ucap baekhyun sambil menaruh ponsel chanyeol dengan kasar.

Saat yang bertepatan chanyeolpun masuk keruang latihan dan menyaksikan baekhyun yang sedikit membanting ponselnya, chanyeol terlihat binggung dengan sikap baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang masih kesal. Chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun dan menyodorkan susu yang ia beli untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menghiraukan keberadaan chnayeol.

"baek, kau kenapa ?"chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjawab ia malah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah xiumin dan chen yang masih bercanda. Untuk kesekian kalinya chanyeol heran, ada apa dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan baekhyun, toh baekhyun akan kembali lagi setelah merajuknya selesai pikir chanyeol.

Mereka memulai latihan mereka lagi setelah beristirahat dengan cukup. Jam menunjukan pukul 11.00 PM wajah mereka terlihat letih dan mengantuk. Setelah membereskan barang yang mereka bawa saat latihan, mereka bergegas menuju van merek yang kan membawa mereka pulang ke dorm.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia lelah dan lagi chanyeol malah ikut mengabaikannya, padahal chanyeol yang salah. Baekhyun kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia berganti baju dan langsungnmenuju kekasur tak lama kemudian baekhyun terlelap. Chanyeol masuk kekamarnya dan baekhyun ia menaruh tas yang ia bawa dan berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang ia ingin tau apa yangmembuat baekhyun kesal setelah melihat ponselnya. Ia membuka password pada ponselnya dan ia langsung masuk ke aplikasi instagram yang menampilkan ia ber-Dman dengan sunbaeknya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham tanda ia menegrti.

"ahh baekhyun cemburu karena ini" chanyeol tersenyum setelah mendapat kesimpulan. Ia pun menaruh hpnya pada meja nakas disampingnya dan menyusul baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

Setelah dua hari sejak baekhyun yang merajuk diruang latihan sekarang mereka berada di backstage sebelum showcase mereka. Showcase akan dimulai kurang lebih 1 jam lagi. Mereka lagi mengantri untuk dirias. Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa sendirian. Chanyeol menyeringai ia akan menghukum baekhyun karena dengan beraninya mendiamkannya. Chanyeol berjalan kearah baekhyun dan langsung menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kamar ganti didekat situ. Baekhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan chanyeol

"yakk apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku"

"aku akan menghukum mu."

Chanyeol langsung memojokan tubuh baekhyun ke dinding dan ia himpit dengan badannya.

"aku tau kau cemburu karena aku ber-dman dengan seohyun sunbae. Kau tinggal mengatakannya tak usah mendiamkan ku begitu." Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum ia pun mencium baekhyun. Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah baekhyun

"ahhh yeolllh"baekhyun mendesah saat tangan chanyeol memainkan putingnya

"mari lakukan dengan cepat" chanyeol segera melepas semua pakaian baekhyun dan pakaiannya. Penisnya sudah siap untuk memasuki baekhyun. Masih dengan mencium baekhyun, chanyeol membuka paha baekhyun dan menyiapkan penisnya.

Jlebb

"arghhhh emmm" teriakan baekhyun teredam oleh ciuman chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung memaju mundurkan penisnya.

Plop plop plop

"arghh baekk ini sempithh" chanyeol terus menghantam lubang baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun terhentak sesuai dengan tusukan chanyeol pada lubangnya

"ahhh yeolihhh ini nikmathhh" baekhyun mendesah saat chanyeol mendapatkan itik nimatnya. Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya pada lubang baekhyun

"baekhhh kau cantikhhh" baekhyun memerah saat chanyeol memujinya dengan kondisi mereka sedang bercinta

"ndee yeolhhh"

"yeolhh aku mau keluarhhh" chanyeol segera menambah tempo genjotannya tak berapa lama akhirnyaa

Crott crott

"baekhhhh"

"yeolhhhh"

Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah chanyeol menyeka keringat dipelipis baekhyun. Ia membawa baekhyun dalam dekapannya

"aku bahagia karena kau cemburu pada aku, aku akan takut saat kau kehilangan rasa cemburumu padaku. Tapi kumohon jangan buat rasa cemburu menjadi sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan dan membuat mu jauh dariku. Aku mencintai mu"-chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap mata bulat chanyeol. Baekhyun menyesal dengan keputusannya mendiam kan chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata

"maafkan aku yang sangat pencemburu, maafkan aku, aku hanya takut kehilangan mu, kau adalah apiku, kau adalah hidupku, aku akan mempercayai mu sampai akhir. Ini cinta yang selamnya. Aku juga mencintaimu"-baekhyun

Setelah baekhyun mengatakan demikian mereka membenahi penampilan mereka dan keluar dari bilik ganti menuju ke ruang tengah. Ada beberapa member yang masih mengantri untuk dirias

"yeol sekarang giliranmu" suho langsung memanggil chanyeol setelah melihat chanyeol yang datang bersama baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan kemeja rias, dan baekhyun berjalan duduk menanti namanya dipanggil. Kai yang terlihat sudah siap dengan riasannya mendekati baekhyun. Kai menyenggol lengan baekhyun

"bagaimana rasanya bercinta dibilik kamar ganti hyung ?" tanya kai pada baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun memerah dengan pertanyaan kai. Baekhyun melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala kai.

Pluk

"jangan tanyakan hal begitu pada ku kim jong in" kai tertawa mendengar jawaban baekhyun. Ia senang saat hyung mungilnya kesal dan menunjukan raut malunya.

.

.

Hari ini mereka kembali melakukan promisi album mereka. Chanyeol nampak kurang sehat hari itu, ia yang biasa cerewet memilih untuk diam.

"gwenchana ?" tanya chen pada chanyeol. Chanyeol terseunyum lalu menanggukan kepalanya. Dari jauh baekhyun melihat chanyeol ia merasa khawatir dengan chnayeol. Baekhyun memilih mendekat kearah chanyeol dan berdiri disebelah chanyeol.

"yeollie gwenchana ?" baekhyun mentap kearah chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"gwenchana, berdirilah disebelahku, aku akan baik baik saja" chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu mereka memulai mini fanmeeting mereka

.

.

.

TBC

Hello it's me :D balik lagii, otoke ff nya ? masih mau lanjut gakkk ? klo mau review juseyo yaaa:D

Dan ff ini akan selesai di chap 5 muucih loveee you :*


End file.
